FIRST LOVE HUNKAI
by IreneWu
Summary: Cerita cinta pertama kai seorang gadis kota yang berusia 14 tahun dengan oh sehun pemuda desa berusi 20 tahun .. akankah cerita cinta pertama kai berujung indah? #HUNKAI #SEKAI .. [HUNKAI] [SEKAI]


Cast : Oh Sehun , Kim Jongin/Kai(GS), Oh (Xi) Luhan (GS), Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, D.o Kyungsoo

Genre : Family, Friendship, Romace, Little Humor, Hurt.

Rating : T-Semi M GENDERSWITCH

FIRST LOVE

Apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang Cinta Pertama? Manis? Indah? Menyenangkan? atau Pahit dan Menyakitkan?

Dan Apa Makna dari Cinta pertama? Apakah rasa cinta yang pertama kali hadir di dalam hati kita untuk seseorang? Atau saat pertama kali kita berkencan dalam hidup kita?. Banyak orang memiliki anggapan bahwa Cinta pertama adalah cinta yang besar,cinta yang murni dan cinta sejati dari cinta-cinta yang lain. Apakah kalian setuju? Tapi maaf, aku tidak setuju dengan pendapat cinta pertama yang menurutku terlalu mendramatisir dan melankolis. Ok! Aku tidak ingin bertele-tele untuk mengeluarkan pendapatku tentang Cinta Pertama tetapi aku akan menceritakan kish tentang Cinta Petamaku yang jauh dari pernyataan di atas.

.

.

Namaku adalah Kim Kai seorang siswi kelas 2 Junior High School di salah satu Sekolah ternama di Seoul. Aku adalah anak terakhir dari 4 bersaudara. Memiliki sepasang orang tua bernama Kim Woo Bin dan Lee Sena. Aku juga memiliki Eonni yang cantik dan cerdas bernama Kim Hyohyeon serta 2 orang Oppa bernama Kim Minseok yang bekerja di kampung dan Kim Jongdae yang saat ini meneruskan pendidikan di universitas KyungHee. Aku adalah anak yang manja di dalam keluargaku dan Aku bukanlah gadis cantik dan cerdas seperti eonniku. Aku hanyalah gadis biasa yang memiliki kecantikan dan kecerdasan rata-rata atau umum. Aku juga memiliki sifat introvert di Lingkungan sekolah. Tidak ada yang ingin menjadi teman seorang introvert sepertiku. Mereka selalu mengatakan jika aku sangat menyebalkan dan tidak bisa bergaul dengan mereka. Bahkan aku hanya memiliki 1 teman yang sudah ku anggap sahabatku yang menerimaku apa adanya. Dia bernama D.o Kyungsoo gadis yang sangat cantik, cerdas, ceria, populer dan disukai teman-teman disekolahku. Kekurangannya hanya 1, Dia lebih pendek dariku. Aku tidak tahu awal mulanya kami menjadi sahabat yang lengket dan bahkan sulit dipisahkan. Hanya ada perasaan nyaman saat bersamanya. Aku akan menjadi sosok yang lain saat bersamanya. Sosok yang jahil yang selalu mengganggunya dan sosok yang lebih ceria. Sifat yang bertolak belakang dari sifat introvertku.

Tibalah saat dimana semua orang yang bekerta dan bersekolah diliburkan. Ya sebentar lagi adalah hari perayaan Chuseok dimana sebagian masyarakat Korea Selatan berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan tiket kendaraan umum untuk pulang dan berkumpul bersama sanak saudara di kampung. Tak terkecuali keluargaku yang sedang bersiap-siap menuju Incheon Airport. Sesampainya di bandara aku melihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan menyeret koper-koper mereka. Disini sangat ribut dan sesak sampai-sampai aku merasakan pusing di kepalaku. Aku bahkan harus menyinkir saat orang-orang membawa begitu banyak barang dan menyeretnya sangat kencang. Saat Appa dan Dae Oppa selesai mengeluarkan koper-koper dibagasi taksi kami langsung menuju antrian security check dan check in untuk mengecheck tiket, identitas dan koper-koper kami. Saking banyaknya orang di bandara Eomma bahkan merangkul lenganku agar tidak terpisah dari rombongan kami. Selesai dengan urusan check in kami bergegas menuju waiting Room (ruang tunggu keberangkatan). Aku tidak mengerti kenapa keluargaku terutama Appa sangat terburu-buru aku yakin waktu keberangkatan masih 1 jam lagi tetapi aku hanya diam dan tidak protes karena aku tahu sifat Appaku adalah "selalu cepat".

'Hah! Ini sudah 1 jam kami menunggu dan belum ada tanda-tanda keberangkatan! Apa keberangkatannya di Delay?.' Ucapku dalam batin. Belum ada 5 detik aku mendengar informasi dari pengeras suara jika keberangkatan dengan tujuan Jeju akan ditunda dalam setengah jam.

'Hah sudah ku duga.' Batinku malas. Aku melihat Eommaku dengan tampang malasnya, Appaku yang terbangun dari tidurnya karena pengeras suara yang bahkan aku bisa melihat jejak-jejak air liur di sekitar mulu dan dagunya sebelum Appaku menghapusnya. Eonniku yang sedang memaikan Hp yang ku yakini sedang bertukar pesan dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Lee Eunhyuk, dan Oppaku Kim JongDae yang sedang mendengarkan musik di Hpnya dengan Earphone besar di telinganya. Lalu aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penumpang ada yang tampak mati kebosanan, mengobrol, tertidur, dan anak kecil yang bercanda dan berlari kesana kesini.

Setengah jam menunggu akhirnya kami melakukan boarding dan menuju dalam pesawat. Aku, Eomma dan Appa mendapatkan kursi nomor 19 ABC serta Hyo Eonni dan Dae Oppa mendapatkan kursi nomor 19 DE. Aku memilih tempat di samping jendela karena itu adalah tempat favoritku bahkan aku bisa melihat dari jendela pesawat orang-orang pekerja yang berlalu lalang dan pesawat yang baru tiba. Saat sedang mengamati situasi suara pramugari dari pengeras suara mengatakan jika sebentar lagi akan take off dan menyuruh penumpang menggunakan sabuk pengaman dan memberi informasi tentang cuaca yang saat ini sangat cerah, ketinggian penerbangan serta waktu yang di tempuh. Mereka juga akan memperagakan bagaimana cara memakai sabuk pengaman dan menghadapi situasi genting saat pesawat bermasalah. Sudah 1 jam kami menempuh perjalanan dan akhirnya pesawat yang kami tumpangi landing dengan selamat di tempat tujuan JEJU.

-skip-

Sesampainya kami dirumah nenek kami disambut oleh keluarga Eommaku yang terdiri dari Nenek, BiBi Yoseok, BiBi Lena, Bibi Lin, serta Paman Lee dan anak-anak mereka dan jangan lupakan oppaku Kim Minseok yang sedang membantu Appa serta Dae Oppa untuk membantu menyeret koper besar kami. Rumah Nenekku tidak berubah mungkin hanya cat dinding yang diperbaharui serta sofa-sofa yang ku rasa masih sangat baru. Mungkin hanya suasanya yang sejuk serta bunga-bunga di perkarangan rumah yang bertambah banyak. Bunga-bunga itu adalah milik bibi Yoseok, dia sangat hobi menanam bunga sedari dulu dan itu yang membuatku merindungan kampungku,bunga-bunga cantik walau aku tidak tahu nama-nama mereka. Saat sedang mengamati perkarangan rumah nenek tiba-tiba aku melihat tetanggaku alias teman masa kecilku melambaikan tangan kepadaku. Aku bergegas menghampirinya lalu memeluk dan tertawa bersama. Dia adalah Oh Luhan anak dari pasangan Oh Kyuhyun dan Oh Sohyun dan teman masa kecilku setiap kali aku berlibur di kampung. Aku sudah mengenalnya saat aku dan dia berada di tingkat sekolah dasar. Dia lebih muda 1 tahun dariku, kami memiliki sifat yang hampir sama dan itulah yang membuat kami merasakan cocok menjadi teman. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya melepas rindu dengan teman kecilku tiba-tiba mataku melihat seseorang yang berdiri di pintu, seorang pria dewasa yang membuat jantungku berdebar tidak normal dan badan serta mukamu memanas. Dia masih sama menawan walau hanya memakai T-shirt putih serta celana pendek berwarna hitam yang sama dengan rambutnya dan tinggi badannya yang aku perkirakan 180cm atau lebih. Mata sipitnya yang tajam, dagu runcing tapi terlihat tegas serta kulitnya yang berwaran putih nyaris pucat serta hidung mancungnya yang selalu membuatku ingin menariknya. Aku akan jelaskan tentangnya secara singkat. Namanya Oh Sehun. Dia adalah Oppa dari teman kecilku Oh Luhan dan Sehun lebih tua 5 tahun dariku. Dia sudah lulus dari High School tapi Sehun menolak untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya dengan alasan Dia ingin bekerja. Sehun memiliki sifat jahil dan selalu menjahili adiknya Luhan sampai Luhan berteriak dan mengadu pada Eommanya. Aku mengenalnya saat aku masih di Sekolah Dasar kelas 5 dan dia berada ditingkat 1 high School. Saat itu aku terlalu kecil untuk tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Setiap kali melihatnya jantungku berdetak tidak normal, wajahku selalu memanas saat melihatnya atau saat mata kami secara tidak sengaja bertabrakan. Perasaan ini terlalu asing. Aku bahkan menceritakan kepada Eonniku apa yang aku rasakan dan dengan polosnya aku mengira jika aku memiliki penyakit jantung. Eonniku hanya tertawa saat aku mengatakan semuanya dan menganggapku terlalu kecil untuk tahu semua itu. Dan aku tidak akan menceritakan lebih detail tentangnya karena itu akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam. Dia masih disana berdiri di depan pintu dan melihatku dengan tatapan intensnya membuatku gelisah dan malu.

"LULU EOMMA MEMANGGILMU!" Tiba-tiba Sehun berteriak memanggil Luhan Dan kejadian selanjutnya adalah Luhan yang balas berteriak dan berujung dengan Luhan memaki Sehun dengan mulut kecilnya. Kalian bertanya bagaimana dengan keadaan telingaku? Aku akan menjawab jika telingaku sudah bebal dengan teriakan. Mendengar teriakan mereka sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari untukku saat berlibur ke Jeju. Bahkan tetangga yang lain tidak mempermasalahkan lengkingan suara mereka. Mungkin tetangga berfikir jika itu adalah cara mengungkapkan kasih sayang mereka. Ya walau terdengar ekstrim bagi orang baru yang tidak biasa dengan mereka. Saat Luhan sudah beranjak pergi lalu masuk kerumahnya tinggallah aku dan sehun berdua di halaman rumah. Aku menyadari tatapan intensnya dan itu membuat pipiku memerah. Saat keheningan menyelimuti kami tiba-tiba dia berucap sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut.

"Gendut." Ucapnya pelan lalu melonggos pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih terkejut dengan ucapannya. Walau Sehun berbicara sangat pelan tapi aku dapat mendengarnya apa yang dia ucapkan untukku. Aku tidak peduli dengan ucapannya tapi aku hanya terkejut karena melihat senyum yang ada di bibirnya walau hanya senyum kecil.

'Benarkah dia Sehun? Sehun tersenyum padaku? Benarkah? OH GOD! mimpi apa aku semalam? Oh sehun yang pendiam dan cuek tersenyum padaku? Bolehkah aku menari gangnam style?' Batinku bergejolak bahagia. Aku bahkan merasakan kupu-kupu terbang mengelilingiku dan bunga-bunga bibi Yoseok menari tarian hawai. Aku masih tersenyum dengan wajah bodoh dan tidak menyadari Luhan sudah di sampingku lagi.

"Eonni kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah heran. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dan malah tersenyum seperti orang idiot didepannya. Mungkin Yerim berfikir jika aku kesurupan setan nenek gayung dari negara tetangga.

.

T.B C

Hai haii aku author baru di dunia fanfiction ini^^. Gimana ff aku gaje yah? Yah namanya juga orang baru jadi tolong maklumin. Sebenarnya aku mau bikin 1shoot tapi aku berfikir nanti kepanjangan.. gimana readers? Ff aku layak di lanjutin apa gak? Kritik aku terima kok tapi kritikan yang membangun yah .. boleh minta reviewnya yah min.20 lahh untuk author baru ^^ .. 


End file.
